


Утренние смены

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bakery, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Дин знает, что это нелепо, но что ему делать? Пойти туда и представиться?Он фыркает. Ага, конечно. Это ни капли не будет странно.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Утренние смены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning shifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945377) by [chiliscale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale). 



Утро пятницы, 4:45, и всё, чего Дин хочет, — это забраться обратно в постель и проспать ещё пять часов. Он смертельно устал и несчастен, левой рукой сжимая слишком большой термос-кружку кофе, правой рукой возясь с ключами от двери прямо перед ним.

Ему требуется несколько попыток найти правильный угол и вставить ключи в замок, но затем дверь открывается, и яркие огни его кухни заливают мирные сумерки утра.

Дин моргает от внезапного посягательства и закрывает за собой дверь, даже не потрудившись поздороваться. Хлопанья двери обычно более чем достаточно, чтобы объявить о присутствии, и сегодняшний день ничем не отличается.

— Доброе утро, брат! — Бенни растягивает слова, здороваясь с другого конца комнаты, и снова принимается насвистывать под дурацкую попсовую песню, которая звучит по радио.

Боже, Дин пиздец как его ненавидит.

Бенни — воплощение утреннего человека, весь такой яркий и бодрый, готовый начать день с улыбкой и заранее отличным настроением.

Он прямая противоположность Дину, который никогда по-настоящему не функционирует до десяти утра и регулярно пьёт кофе в количествах, сравнимых с его весом, чтобы пережить утренние смены.

К счастью, Бенни это знает и уже давно научился справляться с его сварливой задницей. А это значит, что, когда пять минут спустя Дин выходит из комнаты отдыха, его уже ждёт ещё одна чашка кофе.

Бенни качает головой в молчаливом изумлении, когда Дин проглатывает половину порции за один глоток, но благоразумно ничего не говорит. Он уже давно усвоил этот урок.

Следующие несколько часов они работают в тандеме, смешивая ингредиенты и замешивая тесто отработанными движениями, и вскоре вся комната наполняется восхитительным запахом свежеиспечённого хлеба и сладким ароматом кексов.

Едва пробивает семь, когда входят Андреа и Анна и приветствуют Дина улыбками, которые, на его вкус и для раннего часа, слишком бодры. Они привыкли к его настроению и только смеются над ним, когда Андреа вальсирует к Бенни, чтобы подарить ему «доброе утро» поцелуй, который тот возвращает с мягкой улыбкой и их обычной кокетливой шуткой.

Пиздец отвратительные, все они.

Закатив глаза, Дин возвращается к черничным булочкам, отправляя их в огромную духовку, прежде чем приступить к булочкам с корицей.

Андреа присоединяется к насвистыванию Бенни, пока они с Анной открывают пекарню, но затем приходят их первые посетители, и вскоре все усердно работают, чтобы те остались довольны.

Около восьми всё начинает понемногу успокаиваться. С худшей частью утренней толпы уже разобрались, и у Дина с Бенни есть несколько минут тишины, прежде чем они приступят ко второй партии.

Дин плюхается в одно из удобных кресел в комнате отдыха, стонет и пытается глубже погрузиться в подушки. Он уже баюкает другую чашку кофе, почти вдыхая напиток, в то время как Бенни медленно потягивает свой.

— Не думаешь, что с тебя уже достаточно, брат? — говорит Бенни, и это нечто среднее между весельем и искренним беспокойством. — У тебя будет сердечный приступ, если ты продолжишь в том же духе.

Дин хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы оправдаться, но, прежде чем он успевает ответить, их прерывает Андреа, просунув голову в дверь.

— Дин! — возбуждённо шипит она. — Дин! _Он вернулся!_

Сердце Дина пропускает удар, а затем начинает колотиться с удвоенной скоростью.

— Кто вернулся? — спрашивает он с напускной беспечностью, изо всех сил стараясь казаться невозмутимым, но безуспешно. Он всегда ужасно лгал.

Как и следовало ожидать, Андреа только закатывает глаза и хватает его за руку.

— Кончай нести чушь, Винчестер, и поторопись, чёрт возьми, Анна почти закончила с его заказом.

Она тащит его обратно на кухню, а затем толкает и пихает Дина в плечо, пока они оба не прилепляются лицами к окошку кухонной двери. Это больше, чем просто немного смешно, не говоря уже о том, что попахивает сталкерством, но все его оставшиеся моральные принципы быстро вылетают в трубу, как только Дин видит _его_.

 _Сэм_.

Сэм с великолепными волосами и постоянно меняющимися глазами.

Сэм, который носит самые отвратительные неоново-зелёные кроссовки и ослепительно яркую оранжевую футболку, которая выглядела бы абсолютно нелепо на любом другом, но почему-то выглядит потрясающе горячо на нём.

Сэм, который приходит минимум четыре раза в неделю и на которого Дин пускает слюни вот уже почти три месяца. Да кто может винить его, правда?

Парень выглядит так, как будто сошёл с обложки Mens Health, весь такой огромный, накачанный и потрясающе красивый.

Обычно он заходит в пекарню Дина сразу после утренней пробежки, раскрасневшийся и потный из-за тренировки, его футболка непристойно прилипает к торсу, лицо сияет такой яркой и искренней улыбкой, что даже привычная утренняя сварливость Дина тает, как лёд в пустыне.

И глупая маленькая влюблённость Дина только ухудшилась, когда он узнал, что Сэм и две его собаки только что переехали в пустующую квартиру через две двери от него. Они практически соседи — факт, который заставляет его нервничать всякий раз, когда он проходит мимо двери Сэма и полностью теряется в самом Сэме.

Парень, вероятно, даже не знает, что Дин _существует_ , учитывая, что Дин проводит большую часть утра на кухне, слишком занятый выпечкой хлеба, кексов и шоколадного печенья, чтобы найти время болтаться за стойкой и говорить со своими клиентами, независимо от того, насколько они горячие.

Конечно, иногда его перерывы совпадают с визитами Сэма, но что Дину делать? Пойти туда и представиться?

Он фыркает.

Ага, конечно. Это ни капли не будет странно.

Поэтому Дин мирится с тем, чтобы наблюдать и молча надеяться, что в один прекрасный день он случайно столкнётся с Сэмом.

Может быть, они вместе застрянут в лифте, только вдвоём, и у них не будет другого способа убить время, кроме как узнать друг друга.

Или они встретятся в прачечной, полуобнажённые и немного смущённые поначалу, но потом один из них сделает шаг, и…

Дин отрицательно качает головой. Да, он явно опять насмотрелся порно.

Слава богу, завтра суббота. Может быть, полноценный ночной сон поможет ему преодолеть свою глупую одержимость.

*

Дин пыхтит, просыпаясь от звука того, что какой-то идиот пытается выбить его входную дверь.

Яркий солнечный свет проникает через окна, и птицы снаружи поют. Прекрасный день, но его постель мягкая, тёплая и слишком удобная, чтобы даже допустить мысль её покинуть.

Вот почему Дин с глубокой обидой рычит: «Проваливайте!» — в направлении двери своей квартиры, а потом ещё глубже зарывается в подушки. Десятый час субботнего утра, ничто не заставит его встать так рано. Только не после той недели, что у него была.

К сожалению, идиот перед его дверью явно не услышал сообщения.

Раздаётся ещё один стук, на этот раз более настойчивый, звук эхом разносится по квартире и нарушает тишину одеяльного форта, и это _просто блядь_!

Дин скатывается с кровати с геркулесовым усилием и ковыляет к двери под непрерывный поток проклятий, даже не обращая внимания, что его волосы в беспорядке и на нём только свободные пижамные штаны.

Тот, кто считает хорошей идеей стучать в дверь в этот безбожный час, определённо заслуживает увидеться с ним во всей его убийственной докофейной славе.

Скорее всего, это всего лишь Бенни, который попытается заставить Дина пойти с ним и Андреа на тот продуктовый рынок, о котором они говорили всю неделю.

Дин распахивает дверь с гораздо большей силой, чем это необходимо, и яростно рявкает: «Что?» — на человека с другой стороны.

А затем замирает.

За промежуток времени примерно в пять секунд Дин пытается понять, не спит ли он, всё ещё лёжа в постели, и видит сны, потому что будем честными — у него было _много_ снов, которые начались довольно похожим образом.

Дерьмо. Это определённо, _определённо_ не Бенни.

— Привет! — Сэм улыбается бодро и ярко, дрогнув лицом под пристальным взглядом Дина. — Ты ведь Дин, да?

Капля пота скользит по горлу Сэма и исчезает за воротом его футболки, дразнящие, мягкие на вид волосы видны из-под V-образного выреза, и внезапно желание шагнуть вперёд и лизнуть кожу Сэма становится почти непреодолимым.

Каким-то образом Дин лишь кивает, на мгновение потеряв уверенность в функциональности голосовых связок. Ему следовало остаться в постели. Он в самом деле, _правда_ должен был остаться в чёртовой постели.

— Я Сэм, — продолжает Сэм, пребывая в блаженном неведении относительно внутренней борьбы Дина. — Я только что переехал в квартиру дальше по коридору, но всё никак не находил времени как следует всем представиться. Знаешь, как это бывает: работа, коробки… В любом случае, лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

Дин снова кивает, всё ещё ошеломлённый, и наблюдает, как Сэм слегка тускнеет от очевидного отсутствия энтузиазма.

— Здорово наконец-то встретиться с тобой, чувак. Я видел тебя здесь раз или два, но нам так и не удалось поговорить, и…

И только тогда Сэм, кажется, понимает состояние одежды Дина (или её отсутствие), эти большие красивые глаза медленно блуждают от его лица к голому торсу и штанам, и Дин изо всех сил заставляет себя не скрестить руки на груди, как застенчивая девочка-подросток, защищающая невинность.

Обычно он не слишком застенчив, но будь он проклят, если Сэм не заставляет его чувствовать себя таким неполноценным. Чувак великолепен и охуенно подтянутый — парень, вероятно, мог бы работать моделью в фитнес-клубах, и, хотя Дин сам не промах, он, конечно же, и близко не так, блядь, накачан, как Сэмми выглядит под этой футболкой. Не вина Дина, что он не может позволить оставшимся кексам пропасть зря, чёрт возьми.

Глаза Сэма остаются прикованными к его груди неуютно долгое время, и Дину приходится несколько раз прокашляться, чтобы вернуть внимание Сэма, страстно жалея, что он не нашёл время хотя бы натянуть футболку.

Румянец, расцветающий на лице Сэма, когда его глаза снова поднимаются к лицу Дина, безусловно, стоит этого. Боже, как взрослый человек может быть таким очаровательным?

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Сэм хриплым от смущения голосом. — Я что, разбудил тебя? О боже, я правда тебя разбудил, да? Мне очень, очень жаль! Я не…

— Всё нормально, — перебивает его Дин, с удивлением обнаружив, что это действительно так. — Я всё равно хотел вставать. Ты сделал мне одолжение, чувак.

Сэм несколько мгновений смотрит скептически, но затем робкая улыбка возвращается на его лицо.

— Да?

— Абсолютно.

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Дину приходится подавить дрожь, когда он замечает, насколько его рука меньше руки Сэма. Он, блядь, будет грезить об этом _неделями_.

Сэм, несмотря на всю свою прежнюю браваду, внезапно кажется потерянным, не зная, как продолжить их разговор. Он явно нервничает, теребя пальцами шов футболки и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Это абсолютно, совершенно определённо. Не. Мило.

— Что-о-о ж, — протягивает Дин после нескольких секунд неловкого молчания и прислоняется спиной к дверному косяку. На этот раз он в самом деле _скрещивает_ руки и говорит себе, что это исключительно из-за прохлады, а вовсе не потому, что этот жест заставляет его бицепсы выглядеть эффектно. — Это просто светский визит или я могу тебе ещё чем-то помочь? Не то чтобы я жаловался, но люди обычно не знакомятся, когда всё ещё истекают потом после тренировки…

Ему отвечают ещё более глубоким румянцем и беспокойством.

— Да, я имею в виду, нет, Я… — Сэм замолкает и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем начать всё сначала, на этот раз более связно. — Мой душ сломался. Вода чертовски холодная, и я понятия не имею, как это исправить. Я уже позвонил в коммунальную службу, но обычно сантехника по субботам не бывает, и ладно… Можно мне воспользоваться твоим душем? _Пожалуйста_? Я знаю, что это очень странно, и ты, конечно, можешь отказать. Просто… у меня свидание после обеда, и я никак не могу появиться в таком виде! — Сэм морщится. — Боже, это так неловко…

Проклятие.

Дин обычно не позволяет незнакомым мужчинам пользоваться своей ванной, но Сэм смотрит на него умоляющими глазами, застенчиво и с надеждой одновременно, и да ну на хер! Ранний утренний подъём или нет, Дин не такой уж мудак.

— Горячее свидание, а? — Он ухмыляется и шевелит бровями, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу больше энтузиазма, чем чувствует на самом деле. Конечно, кого-то вроде Сэма ждёт горячее свидание. Нечего и думать. — Ну, не могу же я оставить парня в подвешенном состоянии, правда? Иди возьми вещи, чувак.

Сэм недоверчиво поднимает на него глаза. Он немного похож на рыбу, вытащенную из воды, явно удивлённый тем, что Дина не требуется подкупать чем-то большим.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. — Дин не может чуть-чуть не посмеяться над ним. — Просто не пользуйся моей бритвой, чтобы побрить яйца или что-то в этом роде, и мы договорились.

На мгновение Сэм кажется ошеломлённым, а затем его лицо искажает гримаса отвращения.

— Отвратительно, чувак! Зачем мне вообще это делать?

После на его лице появляется выражение вечной благодарности, и на мгновение Дин уверен, что Сэм обнимет его.

К счастью (или к несчастью, Дин всё ещё сомневается), Сэм, кажется, помнит, что он грязный, потный и не в состоянии _никого_ обнять, тем более фактически незнакомца, поэтому Дин получает лишь ещё одну улыбку с глубокими ямочками.

— Спасибо! Ты чёртов спаситель!

Дин отмахивается от него, а затем отправляет Сэма обратно в его квартиру взять полотенце и всё остальное, что нужно.

И если он немного задержится, чтобы посмотреть на задницу Сэмми, когда тот идёт по коридору, то некому судить его за это.

— Горячее свидание, — напоминает себе Дин и ковыляет в ванную, чтобы отлить и проверить чистоту комнаты. Он поднимает несколько разбросанных носков и запихивает кучу грязной одежды, которая валялась на полу, в корзину для белья.

Он уже почти закончил, когда раздаётся ещё один стук в дверь, и на этот раз Дин без колебаний открывает, чтобы впустить Сэма.

— Это… серьёзно. Я правда не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя, что позволил мне!

Дин пожимает плечами и немного неловко смеётся, странно расстроенный силой улыбки Сэма.

— Ничего страшного, чувак. Никто не любит холодный душ, а спрашивать Миллеров было бы катастрофой. — Миллеры — семья, живущая на их этаже, и хотя они невероятно милые, у них трое маленьких детей. Им не нужен ещё один человек, который занимает единственную ванную комнату.

Сэм исчезает в душе, а Дин заходит на кухню включить кофеварку, прежде чем схватить чистую футболку из комнаты.

Следующие пятнадцать минут он проводит, потягивая кофе и целенаправленно не думая о том, что Сэм, голый и мокрый, в его душе дальше по коридору.

Дин на удивление преуспевает в этом и на самом деле довольно горд собой — но все его усилия идут коту под хвост в тот самый момент, когда Сэм выходит из ванной.

Старые шорты и потная футболка исчезли — на Сэме теперь джинсы. _Узкие_ джинсы. Узкие джинсы в паре с ещё более тесным тёмно-синим хенли, который облепляет его грудь во всех нужных местах.

Господи, этот парень убьёт его.

— Чувак! — Сэм подходит ближе, всё ещё растирая волосы полотенцем. — У тебя потрясающий душ! Серьёзно, твоя насадка для душа намного лучше моей! Ты должен сказать, где купить такую же!

Он останавливается перед Дином и убирает полотенце, его волосы беспорядочно разлетаются во все стороны. Это ничуть не умаляет его сексуальности.

— Спасибо тебе, Дин. Ты просто спас мою жалкую задницу, я правда понятия не имею, что бы делал без тебя. Позволь купить пиво в качестве благодарности!

От улыбки Сэма бабочки в животе Дина приходят в абсолютное безумие, и он не может остановиться и улыбается в ответ.

— Лучше дважды, чувак. И приходи, если тебе ещё понадобится душ, дерьмо вроде этого обычно занимает несколько дней.

Дин наливает Сэму кофе, и они ещё немного болтают, прежде чем Сэм наконец извиняется и виновато смотрит на часы.

— Удачи на свидании! — Дин говорит это как раз перед уходом Сэма, и он в самом деле так думает. Он предпочёл бы заполучить Сэма себе, но это не значит, что он будет мудаком.

Сэм смеётся и обещает держать Дина в курсе событий, а затем уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Дин вздыхает и опускает голову на стол.

Он так пиздец облажался.

*

— Какого чёрта, Дин? — Глаза Андреа чуть не вылезают из орбит, когда Дин рассказывает ей историю о душе во время утреннего кофе-брейка в понедельник. — В твоём душе был голый парень, и ты ничего с этим не сделал?

Они с Анной смотрят на него неодобрительно. Это заставляет Дина испытывать необходимость защищаться.

— А чего ты от меня ждала? Что я стащу штаны и запрыгну на парня в душе? Заманю его завтраком, а потом привяжу к стулу? Ты пропустила ту часть, где он сказал, что _идёт на свидание_?

Анна фыркает.

— Нет, ты идиот. Но, может быть, стоило взять его номер? Назначить дату, чтобы выпить пива, которое он обещал? Да брось, Винчестер! Это не похоже на тебя — стесняться таких вещей!

Дин хмурится, но благоразумно ничего не говорит. Анна не совсем не права, если быть честным.

— О боже мой! — Слова Андреа приглушены большим куском шоколадного торта. — Он тебе _нравится_ , да? _Нравится_ нравится, да? Вот почему ты такой неловкий, краснеешь и смотришь на него с безопасного расстояния. Срань господня, Дин!

— Заткнись! — ворчит Дин и бросает сердитый взгляд в её сторону. Ему определённо нужно найти новых сотрудников. И новых друзей тоже, раз уж на то пошло. — Я едва знаю этого парня!

— Именно. — Анна торжествующе улыбается. — И ты уже по уши запал на него.

Затем она поворачивается к Андреа и с энтузиазмом даёт ей пять.

Дин чуть не давится кофе.

— Ради всего святого, блядь, у него же было свидание, Анна! С _женщиной_. Парень, вероятно, просто ищет друга, и я не испорчу всё, приударив за ним. Я умею быть другом! На самом деле, я потрясающий друг! Так что не суйте носы куда не следует и позвольте мне делать своё дело!

С этими словами он хватает кофе и уходит обратно на кухню. Иногда Дин всерьёз задумывается, что же он сделал, чтобы заслужить таких друзей.

*

Через три дня солнечная поздне-летняя-переходящая-в-осеннюю погода становится всё хуже и хуже.

Целый день был каким-то унылым, густые облака медленно собирались на небе, ветер набирал скорость, температура падала. Едва перевалило семь вечера, когда грянула гроза.

Дин смотрит на проливной дождь и пытается глубже зарыться в тёплые слои любимой толстовки. Слава богу, он уже дома — его рабочий день может быть странным и адски неудобным, но время от времени у него есть определённые преимущества.

Бросив последний жалостливый взгляд на людей за окном, Дин снова поворачивается к плите и проверяет, как там чили. Одного запаха достаточно, чтобы рот наполнился слюной, а желудок жадно заурчал в предвкушении. Неудивительно — весь день он питался кофе и бутербродами с сыром, а это значит, что довольно сильно проголодался.

Он собирается добавить ещё немного соли в блюдо, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

Нахмурившись, он убавляет температуру и вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем, прежде чем открыть дверь, только наполовину удивившись, обнаружив по другую сторону Сэма.

Что ещё более удивительно — состояние, в котором тот находится.

Парень промок — волосы прилипли к его лицу и белой рубашке, почти прозрачной от воды. Он выглядит совершенно несчастным и замёрзшим, у его ног уже образовалась лужица.

— Господи, Сэмми! — Дин немедленно распахивает дверь настежь и ведёт его внутрь, а затем в сторону ванной комнаты. — Блин, чувак, ты когда-нибудь слышал о зонтиках?

Сэм слишком занят тем, что дрожит, чтобы ответить ему, и даже не протестует, когда Дин толкает его в ванную.

— Раздевайся! — приказывает Дин, прежде чем включить душ и побежать в свою комнату за чистой одеждой для Сэма.

Когда он возвращается, Сэм обнажён по грудь и снимает брюки с длинных, длинных ног, его промокшее нижнее бельё обеспечивает Дину отличный вид на его мускулистую задницу.

Дин сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Сэм замёрз и явно остро нуждается в тепле. Совсем не время быть грёбаным придурком и пялиться на него.

— Залезай в душ и грейся, — говорит он, смотря на треснувшую плитку рядом с головой Сэма. — Я нашёл кое-какую одежду, которая должна более или менее подойти. Приходи ко мне на кухню, когда закончишь.

Ответная улыбка Сэм едва заметна, но искренна.

— Спасибо, старик. Ты снова спасаешь мою задницу.

Дин улыбается в ответ, а затем возвращается на кухню, прежде чем подробно расскажет, что ещё он хотел бы делать с задницей Сэма.

*

Сэм выходит из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда Дин заканчивает готовить чили.

Теперь он выглядит намного лучше — всё ещё мокрый, но уже не такой замёрзший, его щёки пылают от тепла и больше не бледные от холода.

А ещё на нём одежда Дина, и чёрт возьми, Сэм выглядит в ней до смешного горячо. Она определённо слишком тесная, натягивается на плечах и груди так, что мысли Дина уходят на опасную территорию. И знание того, что Сэм под этими штанами без белья, ситуацию тоже не улучшает.

— Ух ты, пахнет потрясающе. — Голос Сэма звучит одновременно с надеждой и завистью, и это такое странное сочетание, что Дин не может удержаться от смеха.

К счастью, Сэм, кажется, не обижается. Однако его улыбка становится застенчивой, и румянец на щеках становится ещё ярче, теперь уже больше от смущения, чем от горячего душа.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — У меня просто нет времени часто готовить, и еда на вынос очень вкусная и всё такое, но ничто не сравнится с домашней едой.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит ему Дин и начинает накладывать чили в две миски. — Я всё равно сделал слишком много, а тебе действительно нужно согреться, иначе заболеешь. — Он указывает на холодильник. — Возьми нам пива, ладно? А на маленьком столике у входной двери в бумажном пакете остатки кексов. Можем поделить их на десерт, если хочешь.

Сэм делает, как он и сказал, открывая пиво для них обоих, прежде чем схватить кексы. Он возвращается с широкой улыбкой на лице, и его глаза полны восторга, когда он роется в пакете.

— Чувак, ты принёс мне кексы из «Чистилища»?

Дин смеётся.

— Ну, я не покупал их специально для тебя, но да. А что? Только не говори, что они тебе не нравятся!

— Ты что, шутишь? Я их обожаю! Лучшая пекарня во всём городе! Вообще-то, я захожу туда почти каждое утро. Бедные служащие уже знают меня по имени! — Сэм с любопытством смотрит на него. — А ты часто там бываешь? Думаю, я бы запомнил, если бы увидел тебя там.

Дин почёсывает шею и пытается побороть разливающийся по щекам румянец. Боже, это так неловко.

— Вообще-то, это место принадлежит мне.

Брови Сэма взлетают до самых волос.

— _Что_?

— Мы с моим другом Бенни открыли её несколько лет назад. Обычно мы торчим на кухне, готовим всю выпечку, а Анна и Андреа поддерживают место в рабочем состоянии. Наверное, поэтому ты меня и не видел.

— Чувак. — Сэм стонет после нескольких секунд недоверчивого молчания. — Выходи за меня, а? Поверить не могу, что ты умеешь готовить _и_ печь.

Дин вкладывает одну миску в гигантские руки Сэма.

— Может быть, тебе стоит попробовать мою еду, прежде чем ты начнёшь брать на себя обязательства, — говорит он, подмигивая и жестом предлагая Сэму сесть.

*

— Ну давай, валяй, — говорит Дин через двадцать минут, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Сэмом. — Как прошло свидание?

Часть его действительно не хочет знать, но ревность — это не оправдание для грубости, поэтому он проглатывает её и решает воспринимать новости как друг.

К его тайному удовольствию, Сэм лишь театрально закатывает глаза и делает большой глоток пива.

— Даже не спрашивай. Я всё ещё пытаюсь стереть память.

Дин морщится.

— Так плохо, да?

— Хуже, — морщится Сэм, — это была моя первая попытка знакомства в Интернете и, видимо, последняя. — Он вздрагивает. — Во-первых, этот парень опоздал на полчаса и даже не извинился. А потом — боже, я, конечно, встречал эгоцентричных людей, но этот парень? Просто невероятно! Судя по всему, он нейрохирург и лучший специалист со времён Генри Марша… Я даже не уверен, что он и правда был заинтересован в свидании, думаю, парню просто нужно было с кем-то поговорить несколько часов. Это было так ужасно, что я симулировал семейное происшествие, а затем удрал.

Парень, думает Дин. Сэм была на свидании с _парнем_.

Сэм. Гей.

Чёрт возьми.

А ещё…

— Подожди минутку. — Дин садится прямее. — А этого парня звали не Майк? Майк Одоннелл? Тёмные волосы, серые глаза?

— Да. — Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него. — А что, ты его знаешь?

— Вроде как. Я тоже ходил с ним на свидание. Однажды.

Сэм чуть не подавился пивом.

— Ты серьёзно? Ну и как всё прошло?

— А ты как думаешь? — фыркнул Дин. — Примерно так же плохо, как и у тебя. Эго парня больше, чем долбаный Эверест.

— Боже, да! Я думал, он никогда не заткнётся!

Сэм пускается во все детали своего свидания, и это приводит к тому, что они пытаются переплюнуть друг друга самыми ужасными историями о свиданиях.

Дин почти уверен, что не смеялся так сильно уже много лет, и поэтому он даже не задаёт вопросов, когда Сэм стучит в его дверь два дня спустя с двумя упаковками пива в руках.

Он просто отходит в сторону, чтобы впустить Сэма, а потом заказывает две пиццы вместо одной.

Они вместе смотрят игру, аплодируют своей команде и проклинают судью, а Дин ложится спать позже обычного.

Впрочем, боль в животе на следующее утро от слишком большого количества выпитого кофе определённо стоит того.

*

После этого они быстро впадают в рутину.

Сэм по-прежнему приходит в пекарню каждое утро, но теперь Дин действительно пытается встретиться с ним у стойки. Он не может делать это так часто, как ему бы хотелось, и иногда бывает слишком занят, чтобы позволить себе пятнадцатиминутный перерыв так рано утром, но в те дни, когда это и правда получается, они с Сэмом завтракают вместе за маленьким столиком в углу, прямо рядом со стойкой.

Иногда к ним присоединяется Бенни или одна из девушек, в другие дни они совершенно одни и спокойно обсуждают планы на день.

Дин узнаёт, что Сэм — большой поклонник его лимонных пирогов и обычно пьёт кофе, чёрный и обжигающе горячий, но, скорее всего, он изменит заказ на слишком сладкий латте с фундуком в дни, которые обещают закончиться ураганом дерьма. Ещё Сэм очень любит их сэндвичи с курицей-карри, с трудом терпит пончики с джемом и, вероятно, убьёт кого-нибудь за кусочек их свежих булочек с корицей из духовки.

Неизбежно они с Сэмом начинают больше зависать по вечерам и выходным.

Они любят одни и те же сериалы, болеют за одни и те же спортивные команды — так зачем сидеть по своим квартирам, когда они могут смотреть их вместе, свернувшись на диване рядом друг с другом и пивом и начос между ними, пока обсуждают сюжетные моменты и игровые стратегии.

Вечера перед телевизором быстро эволюционируют в готовку вместе, потому что в компании есть веселее, и после этого не уходит много времени, прежде чем они знакомятся с друзьями друг друга.

В каком-то смысле странно то, как они подходят друг другу, как много у них общего и как легко им найти общий язык в тех немногих вещах, в которых они не согласны. Это непринуждённо и комфортно, и два месяца знакомства кажутся целой жизнью общих впечатлений и моментов.

Дин никогда ещё не сходился с другим человеком так быстро или так абсолютно. Это потрясающе и страшно, и это лучшая, чёрт подери, вещь во всём мире.

Он счастлив. Он действительно, действительно счастлив.

Единственный недостаток в том, что его друзья, похоже, с ним не согласны.

Иногда они поддразнивают его по этому поводу, шутят, что он и Сэм ведут себя как старая супружеская пара, спрашивают, когда они наконец признаются, что, по сути, встречаются, а не просто тусуются как друзья.

Но Дин видит их тревогу за всем этим.

Они все знают, что он хочет большего, что иногда он хочет, чтобы во время фильмов между ним и Сэмом не было начос и пива, что иногда по утрам он хочет наклониться и сцеловать шоколадную глазурь прямо с губ Сэма.

Что он хочет проснуться с дурацкими волосами Сэма, которые лезут ему в глаза, что он боится финальных титров фильмов, потому что они означают, что вечер закончился и он должен уйти и вернуться в свою пустую кровать.

Дин знает, что сохнет — это не похоже на него, обычно он просто идёт за тем, что хочет, но с Сэмом? С Сэмом всё по-другому.

Они же лучшие друзья. Может быть, даже родственные души.

И Сэм горячий, и великолепный, и самый умный парень, которого Дин когда-либо встречал.

Они прекрасно смотрятся вместе, даже впечатляюще, но это не значит, что они предназначены для большего, ведь так?

Некоторые вещи просто слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.

*

Дин проверяет телефон уже, наверное, в двухсотый раз.

Всё ещё нет новых сообщений. Ни одного звонка. Никаких новостей от Сэма.

Это не похоже на него — опаздывать. Сэм никогда не опаздывает.

Он обычно заходит в булочную ровно в восемь каждое утро, чтобы захватить пакет с обедом и позавтракать с Дином. Они немного болтают, а потом Сэм уходит принять душ и на работу.

Теперь это их рутина. Их тема. И не в стиле Сэма пропускать это.

— Просто позвони ему уже! — Андреа за кофеваркой стонет. — Спроси его, почему он опаздывает и зайдёт ли вообще. Серьёзно, Дин, если мне придётся ещё полчаса смотреть, как ты тоскуешь по своему парню…

— Он мне не парень, — шипит Дин. — Мы друзья! Сколько раз я должен тебе это повторять?

Андреа открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но в этот момент крошечный колокольчик над их дверью возвещает о приходе очередного посетителя, и Дин с облегчением обнаруживает, что это Сэм.

На этот раз кроссовок не видно. Вместо этого Сэм уже одет в свой адвокатский костюм, весь аккуратный и элегантный, с идеально уложенными волосами и большим деловым портфелем в левой руке.

Он выглядит напряжённым и немного паникующим, но это выражение тает, как только он встречает глаза Дина, и заменяется тёплой улыбкой.

— Извини, что опоздал, — говорит Сэм, подходя ближе. — Я проспал, и времени хватило, только чтобы выгулять собак.

Дин хмурится и машет ему рукой в конец стойки, где Сэма уже ждут гигантский стакан кофе и пакет с банановым хлебом.

— Ты ведь закрываешь большое дело, да? Почему просто не написал мне, что не придёшь сегодня? Не стоит опаздывать из-за меня.

К его удивлению, Сэм густо краснеет.

— Потомучтомненужнобылоувидетьтебя? — бормочет он так, что слова трудно разобрать, и быстро отводит взгляд.

Дин игнорирует приятное тепло, которое распространяется по животу от слов Сэма, и с намёком шевелит бровью.

— Ерунда. Мы оба знаем, что я тебе нравлюсь только потому, что угощаю тебя кофе.

Ответная улыбка Сэма не достигает глаз, но он кивает, а затем делает большой глоток из стакана. Он слегка стонет от его вкуса, закрыв глаза и высунув язык, чтобы слизнуть кофе с губ.

Дин сглатывает и впивается пальцами в бёдра, чтобы удержаться и не протянуть руку.

— Хорошо, мистер охрененный адвокат! — говорит он немного громче, чем необходимо, в тщетной попытке отвлечься. — Тебе нужно быть в суде через сорок минут, так что приведи свою задницу в порядок и покажи этим сукиным детям, чего стоит твоя крутая степень. И не смей возвращаться домой поздно вечером: твоя очередь готовить.

Сэм так очаровательно морщит нос, что это делает его похожим на переросшего щенка.

— Еда на вынос подойдёт? Я правда не думаю, что у меня хватит сил готовить сегодня вечером.

— Конечно. — Дин пожимает плечами. — Ты же меня знаешь: принеси мне хороший сочный бургер, и я в игре. Хочешь, я отведу собак на прогулку, прежде чем ты вернёшься домой?

Сэм благодарно кивает.

— Было бы отлично. Дети Миллеров обожают их, но никогда не занимаются с ними достаточно. У тебя ведь есть мой ключ?

— Ага! — Дин протягивает Сэму бумажный пакет с обедом. — Я возьму ребят на пробежку, а потом приведу их к себе. Ты просто приходи к нам, когда вернёшься.

С этими словами он наклоняется и прижимается коротким поцелуем к губам Сэма.

— А теперь иди и надери кому-нибудь задницу. Эти люди рассчитывают на тебя.

Он отстраняется и пытается ободряюще улыбнуться Сэму, но выражение его лица тут же исчезает, когда он видит, что Сэм смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Одного взгляда на Андреа достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как она отражает лицо Сэма в ужасе, и только тогда Дин замечает тишину, которая внезапно обрушилась на это место, неловкую тишину, которая наполнена напряжением и странным ожиданием.

У Дина уходит до неловкости много времени, чтобы сообразить, в чём дело.

 _Ох_.

Ох, _блядь_.

Живот Дина болезненно вздрагивает, а лицо вдруг становится горячее, чем Роковая Гора.

 _Заебись, Винчестер_.

— Дерьмо. — Он тяжело дышит, отчаянно пытаясь найти объяснение, которое не закончилось бы тем, что Сэм врежет ему. — Чёрт, Сэмми, мне так жаль. Я не хотел этого делать, просто так случилось, и я правда не знаю, почему я…

Он замолкает, когда Сэм прижимает два своих огромных пальца к губам Дина.

— Какой же ты идиот, — выразительно говорит ему Сэм, прежде чем перегнуться через стойку прямо в пространство Дина. Пальцы на его губах исчезают, только чтобы замениться нежным давлением губ Сэма, а затем Сэм целует его. _По-настоящему_ целует, мягко и нежно, как будто сам не может в это поверить, и длинные пальцы Сэма нежно обхватывают подбородок Дина и удерживают его на месте.

Наконец-то, блядь.

Рука Дина путается в волосах Сэма, и он притягивает его ближе, открывая рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Требуется взволнованный визг Андреа, чтобы наконец разъединить их, и даже тогда Дин не может отстраниться слишком далеко.

Сэм, кажется, чувствует то же самое, потому что прислоняется лбом к его лбу и кротко улыбается Дину. Это незнакомая улыбка, Дин никогда раньше её не видел, и она делает плохие, плохие вещи с его сердцем.

— Увидимся вечером, да? — тихо спрашивает Сэм, и Дин кивает, прежде чем притянуть его к себе для ещё одного слишком быстрого поцелуя.

Сэм неохотно отстраняется, хватает кофе и портфель, а затем направляется к двери. Он поворачивается, как раз собираясь открыть её, и, бросив последний взгляд на Дина, исчезает.

Позади Дина Андреа разражается хохотом.

— Срань господня, Винчестер.

— О, заткнись, Энди, — вяло рычит Дин, не сводя глаз с двери.

Он не может дождаться вечера.


End file.
